Shards
by bbrea4eva
Summary: A BeastboyTerra oneshot...or should I continue?your opinion needed[[Don't I rock at summaries?]]


A short Beastboy/Terra one-shot that I wrote randomly. Thats right, I like Beastboy/Terra too! This isn't my first story, but it is the first one I have finished…hopefully that doesnt say anything to bad about me.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own tt! goshhh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy slowly walked through the dark cave. His footsteps sent a clatter of stones in front of him, the sound echoing though the cavern. His thoughts were empty, empty because to much pain was attached to them. His breath billowed in front of him, the cold bit into his skin, but he didn't care. Physical pain was the best kind. Soon he entered a larger cave, empty and foreboding, but not completely empty. A single silhouette of a beautiful stone girl stood in front of him. The pain melted away as he saw her, only to come back sharper then ever, like many small knives. He went up to her and hugged her. She stood still and cruel. Tears fell down his cheeks as the memories returned once again. They fell down his nose and dripped off onto her shoulders.

"Terra, come back!" He said as the pain became too much. "I can't go on like this forever!" She ignored him. How could she? He loved her, and everyday he realized more and more how true their love was. He backed away, realizing how stupid he was acting. His tears were bitter and cold. They seemed to cut into him like glass shards.

"Terra," he said, barely audible "I'm sorry." He was about to go on when he felt the extreme urge to leave. He was like a cornered animal, tortured by pain. His legs rushed out of the cavern, pulling him along.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The night was cool outside. Many stars shown in the black, moonless sky. Beastboy sat on the rocks on the edge of the Titans' small island. He picked up a small rock and threw it out onto the water where it skipped a couple of times before sinking. He noticed someone walking down the coast and saw Raven sit next to him.

"Hey," She said. He really didn't feel like talking. "You should stop thinking about her, for a little while at least." She stared into his eyes and he stared back. He knew it was sensible advice but he couldn't help but hate her for it. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He froze in shock for a moment then pulled away.

"Oh…"She said. Embarrassment was obvious in her monotone voice.

"What the heck was that for?" He yelled. Who was she to think she could do that? He had to admit that if it had been any other time he would have loved it, but not now.

"S…sorry," She began, "I just-" But she never got to finish, for Beastboy was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beastboy awoke the next day with red, puffy eyes. He hadn't cried himself to sleep, that was impossible, but rather he cried himself awake. He decided to completely skip breakfast and leave for Terra's cave right away. He left unnoticed by the other titans and flew through the City. Seeing normal people live under him made him more depressed then ever. Could he be the only one that felt this pain? He landed roughly on the ground and trotted into her cave. As soon as he entered he knew something was wrong. The walk through the first part of the cave seemed to take eternity. He started to run and then burst into the cavern. Instantly he saw what was wrong. Terra was gone. Beastboy walked around searching for her, but to no avail. She was gone. Just as he made up his mind to leave he heard a slight moan.

"Terra?" He said, more to himself then anyone else.

"Beastboy?" He heard in reply. That voice, that voice brought everything back. Tears of joy started to stream down his cheek as he ran to the sound.

"Terra!" He repeated. Now he could see her. In an instant they were hugging each other on their knees, crying and smiling. The green titan looked into her eyes.

"How were you freed Terra? Are you ok?" His curiosity overwhelmed him.

"Yeah, and I… I don't know." She stated. "I didn't even know I was away. I guess it makes sense tho-" She was cut off by another pair of lips touching hers. The kiss was warm and passionate, full of love and feeling. It was the best thing either of them had ever felt, and neither one wanted to stop. Joy spread into Beastboy's tired body, and strength into Terra's. They seemed to be as one as two people can be. But through all this time they didn't notice that a little dark bird had been watching from the corner…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww! I love the way this came out so much!

I don't think that I'd make this more than a oneshot why should I? but if the vast majority of people want me to then I will…

Reviews would be nice to see what you think

Flames are ok as long as they are **constructive**.

Thanks!

**Into the Moonlight,**

**bbrae4eva-**


End file.
